A Girl's Underwear
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: A funny sexy Dramione, two part one-shot, part two up now!
1. Part 1

**A funny one-shot I wrote after being inspired by PE!**

 **Sorry, I accidently deleted it but I've somehow got it back via the mystical powers of copy and paste (screw you 'Recovery'- it didn't work). So this chapter might be repeated, I'm not sure. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter!**

Draco Malfoy popped his head round the door of the changing rooms of the girls prefect bathroom. After affirming no-one was there, he motioned for the other boy to follow him- Blaise Zabini. They'd been dared by the Grfys to go into the changing rooms and steal one item of underwear from the chosen girl of choice. Draco had chosen Granger and Blaise had chosen the she-weasel. They were running the risk of many detentions, the docking of house points and major embarrassment. Draco didn't think Potter actually thought the two boys would do it, but the Slytherin had never backed down from a dare in his life.

Draco walked over to Granger's bag and the space it occupied. Her underwear was folded neatly on top of her satchel. It was dove grey and lacy, a demi cup bra and a Brazilian cut style of panties. He smelt them, and his nose was filled with the scent of baby powder and cinnamon. He stuffed the panties in his pocket, then turned to Blaise. The red-head's underwear was just flung on the pegs, her black lacy bra hanging from a peg. Blaise had chosen the same item as him, and was just putting it in his pocket. Draco liked to think he could judge a girl on their underwear. Dove grey and lace suggested femininity and shyness, since the colour was pale and set back. The fact she had lace, however, suggested she liked a bit of girly-ness and prettiness to her underwear, and her secret naughty side was hidden by the revealing panties.

Weasley's sister was outspoken and confident, reflected in her bold black lace. Her more risqué side wasn't hidden, and was displayed with a thong in a matching material. The way she had flung it off suggested carelessness and hurry, whereas Granger had neatly folded hers, showing delicacy and patience. The two boys exited the bathroom quickly, making their way back to the common rooms slowly. Draco decided to go to the library after he had left Blaise in the common room, curious to see what Granger would do when she saw she had no knickers, and whether she would come to the library. Half an hour later, she sashayed in, and Malfoy was not disappointed.


	2. Part 2

Hermione was fuming.

 _Malfoy had stolen her knickers._

She'd come out of the girls changing rooms, commando, and seen Malfoy turning a corner, dove grey lace sticking out of his pocket. She was going to get him back for this. Looking around the library, she saw Madam Pince was the only one there, and she was very involved in her reading. She wouldn't bother her and Malfoy. She found him where she thought he would be, sitting at _her_ table, smirking his head off. It annoyed her to hell that he was sitting at her table, it was an unwritten rule that it was Hermione's table, and her table only. And Malfoy had the nerve to steal her knickers, then sit at her table? Shit was going to go down.

Then, the head girl had a flash of inspiration. _Why not get my knickers back a different way?_ Smirking, she sashayed up to Malfoy, her angry face now seductive.

"You little bastard," she murmured, leaning over the table and whispering in his ear.

She could feel Malfoy grin. "I assume you have no panties on then?" Hermione stood up. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, I don't have _anything_ on under my skirt. Absolutely nothing."

Hermione turned around, then deliberately dropped her wand as she reached it out of her robe. She bent down, making sure that Malfoy would be able to see under her skirt as she retrieved the object. She heard Malfoy's sharp intake of breath as her ass was revealed. She quickly cast a couple of spells to conceal their presence, then turned back to the platinum blonde. Batting her eyelashes sultrily, she shrugged her robes off then started to unbutton her shirt after slipping her ballet pumps off. She didn't break eye contact with Malfoy as her bra was revealed slowly, and she watched his eyes go cloudy with lust.

After she'd undone all the buttons, she took it off slowly, then turned round and took her bra off. Under any other circumstances she would've been blushing and stuttering, but like every Friday night, she's put something... _special_ in her bubble bath that gave her that extra sexual confidence.

As she turned around, Malfoy leaped from his chair and dragged her over and plonked her on the table. AS Hermione leaned down to kiss the unsuspecting boy, she wrapped her hands round his waist and carefully retrieved the knickers. As their lips met, Hermione untangled one arm from the blonde and picked up her wand from the table. Murmuring against his lips, Hermione pointed the wand at him and muttered "Stupify!"

The boy flew back, his mouth open in an 'o' of surprise as he collided with a bookshelf, effectively knocking him out. Hermione sighed. It really was too easy. Jumping off the table, she quickly redressed and slipped her shoes back on. Then, giggling to herself, slipped her dove grey lacy knickers back on.

Malfoy wasn't getting any tonight.

As she made her way back to the common room, she took the route that passed the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms and was unsurprised to find Ginny Weasley there, holding a black thong. She had the portrait to the room propped open, and pushed it open a bit more with her foot to reveal Blaise Zabini lying on the floor, a glaked look on his face. Hermione laughed, linking arms with Ginny.

Never underestimate how much a girl values her underwear!

 **Hope you liked it, please comment below!**


	3. A Boys Colonge- Part One

**Hello! So many of you loves the first one so I decided to do Malfoy's revenge! I know in fanfics there are a lot of bits about each persons smell and how that turns people in etc, so that's something I wanted to do in this FIC. This will be a two parter then it will be done, so enjoy!**

Hermione sat at the Griffindoor table, swirling her cereal around the bowl idly. She was staring at Draco Malfoy, both of them refusing to break their gaze. He was smirking at her and she was back, both of them fully engaged in the silent conversation. It went something along the lines of me- _You're so fucking hot._ It had been the same ever since the library incident but neither boy had taken Revenge yet. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time, but why miss out on all the eye shagging? It was a no-brainer. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be Draco's girlfriend but she definitely liked him and he was very sexy. They'd talked a bit since and they both got along well, their intelligence and sense of humour was on the same page and both of them liked the same books. Surprisingly for Hermione, Draco had a passion for Muggle Colonge and perfume, she she was careful to wear to ones he said he liked. Whenever they passed in the corridor he would give a small sniff and a quiet moan in pleasure when he smelt the gorgeous fragrance.

When Hermione had finished her breakfast, she made her way to her first lesson, Potions. She enjoyed it a lot more since Snape had left the department as well as the fact her and Draco got to talk during it seeing as the only other students taking it were a few Ravenclaws. When she got their, she saw the classroom was empty. She sat down at her bench and took out her textbooks, intending to do some reading before the other students arrived. She had just finished the Introduction on the first book when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned round in time to see Draco pointing his wand at her. Then she blacked out.

When we woke up the first thing she realised was that she was blindfolded. She tried to get up, but she realised her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound together too. She seemed to be lying down on a bed; it felt quite soft against her skin. Wait, against her skin? She was in her bloody underwear! Draco had stripped her! He was SUCH a pervert. She yelled out a few times, various curses and spells but nothing happened. After ten minutes or so, she heard a door creak.

"Draco Malfoy let me go right this second otherwise it will be your testicles that pay the price!" She heard a dry chuckle and could almost see the smirk plastered over his face.

"You look incredible sexy on my bed Granger," he said, his footsteps soft in what must have been carpet. Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure I do. I'm guessing this is your revenge then?"

"You guess right. I see you've got some new underwear from out last encounter." Hermione smirked herself. She was wearing a dark green push up bra with matching thong. Maybe she had become a little more adventurous after her library adventures.

"I'm guessing you like it," she said quietly, knowing he would hear her. She felt the bed dip and her stomach lurched with excitement.

"Damn right I do," Malfoy murmured, his mouth grazing the shell of her ear. "I have a little game for you to play. And if you win, I'll let you go. But if you don't, I'll have you here for an entire night where I can have you all to myself." Hermione swallowed. She knew Draco would never rape her, but his tastes might be a little different to hers in the bedroom.

"Fine," she said, "let's play."'


	4. A Boys Colonge - Part Two

**Now this is the last of this story so enjoy...**

Hermione sat up against the pillows, still blindfolded. "Malfoy it's been half an hour!" She slumped back and groaned. "Hurry up you bloody twat!"

"You look incredibly sexy sitting there in your underwear, extremely pissed off."

"You've already said that. I have to say, you seem to be running out if pick up lines." Suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers and she jumped and made a noise of surprise. She leant into the kiss and ached to put her hands around him and close to the space between them. But Malfoy broke away. "Judging by your response, I don't need pick up lines." Hermione huffed.

"Just get on with it Malfoy." She felt him lean back and she heard something clinking. "What are you doing?" she asked, not being able to place the sound. Malfoy didn't reply. Suddenly, her senses were filled with the strong scent of woodsmoke and amber. Hermione breathed in the scent deeply. "What is this?"

"Winter Woods," she replied automatically. She knew the scent well, it was Draco's favourite and he wore it the most. It was a sultry mix of cedarwood, amber, woodsmoke, birch tar and musk.

"Well done," he said softly, taking the bottle away from her nose. Draco leant in and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her hot mouth. The scent still lingered in the air between them and the sensation of the Colonge on her lips sent her crazy. Hermione ached to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer but her bindings remained strong. Draco pulled away and she heard his heavy breathing.

"What's this?" he said, another scent ensnaring her senses. Hermione smelt pepper, tobacco, pipe smoke and the tang of leather. As she smelt again, she recognised saffron and cherries, the sweetness hardly dulling the overwhelming masculine notes. Draco wore it often, normally on a Thursday or Friday. She smelt again and the name came to mind.

"Spicebomb," she breathed. Malfoy kissed her again, gripping her waist and running one hand up her leg. Hermione's breathing became rapid as Draco kissed her harder and harder, the cherry and smoke smell making her feel slightly dizzy.

"Victor & Rolf," she gasped as he broke away. Hermione felt Draco move back again and she heard the clinking of the glass bottles again. "I like this game," she said softly, knowing Draco would hear her.

"I thought you would," he replied. The bed springs creaked again as be positioned himself on the bed. Hermione's noise was overpowered by the smell of cloves, red wine, moss, rain and dark tea. It was like walking in the woods after it had rained in late autumn. She could almost hear the soft pattering of the rain on the leaves. Malfoy only really wore this one in the autumn and it was a while ago so the memory of the name was back in her mind. She inhaled the scent again, the sharp scent of the cloves cutting through the other scents.

"Christopher Street," Hermione murmured, leaning forwards to where she hoped Draco's mouth was and was not disappointed when his mouth met hers. She took control of the kiss this time, nipping his bottom lip gently. She heard him groan and he leaned into her embrace, arms wrapping round her waist and neck, his hands tangling in her hair. "Stop," he groaned, dragging his lips away from hers. "That's cheating," he said. Hermione leant back, breathing heavily.

"I give up," she panted, "I just want you."

"Fuck Granger, what took you so long?" Draco growled. He quickly undid her blindfolded and wrist ties and Hermione almost threw herself onto him, sitting in his lap as she kissed him.

"Just fuck me please," Hermione gasped as she broke away for a second. Draco smirked.

"With pleasure," he replied. The scent of the three perfumes lingered in the room and Hermione's underwear lay strewn on the bed, a poignant reminder of how they got there.

 **Argh, I love it so much! I think this is my favourite chapter, I love all the scents and the idea if Hermione being blindfolded... Thank you for loving this story so much, I love you all too! Don't stop favouriting/following/reviewing. XOXO**


End file.
